Dragon Ball SD
Dragon Ball SD is a spinoff manga of Dragon Ball that is written by Ooishi Naho, the author of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! special chapter. It is published in the new magazine Saikyô Jump! (Super Strong Jump), which will contain spinoff stories from various other manga series including the series Naruto and One Piece. Dragon Ball SD does not follow the storyline chapter by chapter, instead jumping straight from Goku's childhood to the battle on Planet Namek, and then to the Cell Games. Four chapters have been released so far. Summary Chapter 1 This story is a comical retelling of Goku and Krillin's training with Master Roshi. Grandpa Gohan left a letter for Goku to go to Roshi, which Goku did within a few panels with the Flying Nimbus. Yet Krillin was there before him and Goku didn't recognize Roshi, making the prior owner of the cloud likely to be another person (like Grandpa Gohan). Other Differences *Goku meets Turtle first on the island, thinking he is Roshi. *Goku thought Roshi was also a disciple of Turtle, and Roshi doesn't know what Goku wanted when he arrived. *After a few gags, they skip to the Training Island. No mention of capsules or Launch. *Instead of the rock search in the manga, it is a one month survival in the jungle. *The Kamehameha debuts in the plot with Roshi destroying an erupting volcano on Training Island. *Krillin is not hostile to Goku on Training Island, being friendly from nearly the start and also enjoyed Goku's wild lifestyle. *Krillin is captured by a pterodactyl and Goku uses the Kamehameha for the first time to save Krillin. Chapter 2 The second chapter was released in April 2011, and features Goku when he turned Super Saiyan for the first time during the battle against Frieza. Major Differences *Frieza attacks Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta for the Namekian Dragon Ball Gohan is holding. *No mention of Piccolo or Dende. *Goku sees Frieza in his first form. *Frieza skips his two intermediate forms and transforms directly into his final form. *Krillin is not killed and Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan after witnessing Vegeta being blasted. *Goku kills Frieza during an Energy Struggle between his Kamehameha and Frieza's Death Ball. Chapter 3 The third chapter was released in August 2011. It follows the Cell Games Saga, from Cell sparing Future Trunks to the end of the Cell Games. Major Differences *The Z Fighters enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Future Trunks tells Goku about the Cell Games. *Cell is not seen announcing the Cell Games on TV. *Mr Satan, the Cell games announcer and Camera man do not appear. *Gohan fights first and transforms directly into a Super Saiyan 2. *Cell vomits both Android 18 and Android 17 and turns into his Semi-Perfect form. *Android 16, Goku and Future Trunks are not killed, and Gohan and Goku perform the Father-Son Kamehameha before Cell can self destruct. *When Goku was introducing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to everyone, it seems Trunks already has a ponytail, which would imply that he has already gone into it once. Chapter 4 The fourth chapter follows the Majin Buu Saga. It starts with Majin Buu's release from his cocoon and his meeting with Babidi. Gallery SDFreiza.PNG|Chapter 2 SDFrieza2.PNG SDGokuKK.PNG SDFrieza4.PNG|Frieza shoots a death beam at Vegeta SDFreiza3.PNG Sdcell.PNG|Chapter 3 Sdcell2.PNG|Imperfect and Semi-Perfect Cell Imperfect Cell .png|Cell as he first appears in Dragon Ball SD Ssj Gohan.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Dragon Ball SD See also *''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' External links *Saikyô Jump's page on the Shonen Jump Website (Japanese) *Dragon Ball SD Chapters (Temporary Host) Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga